Multiple Pairings
by Muldoon22
Summary: My collection of one-shots that deal with all possible pairings within the Avengers universe. Some will be pre/sequels to other one-shots I've done.


Pairings: Darcy/Maria, Maria/Natasha, minor Steve/Natasha

Concept: Darcy flirts with Maria to a point that Maria becomes infatuated with the intern. Let it be known that this is a very convoluted mixture here. Maria and Natasha are dating, but are in an open relationship and Natasha is bisexual. Which is why you'll see different attractions here.

Prequel to: One Shot #145: Steve's First Time

* * *

><p>"Wish you'd let me drive for once." Natasha complained in the passenger seat of Maria's black SUV.<p>

"Well, putting aside the fact you got your license suspended, I wouldn't risk letting you crash another SHIELD own vehicle."

"I've only crashed two."

"And two is enough." Maria said, looking at Natasha, who stuck her tongue out at her. They pulled into the Triskelion parking garage. Maria unbuckled herself, as well as Natasha. She knew it riled the redhead up.

"Maria-" she began.

"Don't have to say thank you." Maria replied, giving Natasha a kiss in the lips. The spy sighed.

"Wish I could stay mad at you sometimes." she said, getting out of the vehicle, her girlfriend in tow.

They crossed the lengthy parking lot to the elevator.

"Offices." Maria said, and the elevator lifted upward.

"So tell me. Any of the new recruits take your eye?" Natasha said. Maria thought to herself.

"There's that cute Michigan boy. What's his name, Seth?"

"Seth? Ew, no. Never date anyone named Seth*" Natasha said.

"Ok. Who caught your eye?"

"Well, no one I'd personally go after, but you should totally check out that Bonnie girl."

"You know, every time new recruits come by, you never check any of them out. Why is that?"

"You know me. There's only a few people that catch my eye."

"Me one of them?"

"Obviously. Bit you know what I mean."

"...You mean Steve again."

Natasha blushed a little. Maria smiled.

"Why haven't you tried yet, huh? You'd rather pawn off any other girl but yourself."

"He'd never go for a girl like me. There's too much baggage with me."

"Never say never. He does really seem to enjoy your company."

The doors opened and the women ceased their conversation. Natasha noticed immediately that Fury was talking to Thor and his friends.

"Hey, Thor's back from Asgard."

"He must be letting Fury know what happened in London." Maria said.

They made their way over to Fury's office and walked in.

"Ladies Hill and Romanoff, it is good to see you again." he greeted.

"It's good to see you too, Thor."

"You remember Dr. Selvig?" Fury said, addressing the man.

"Yes, we do. How are you?"

"Better than we last met."

"Except that little running naked in Stonehenge incident." a brunette girl said from one of the chairs. Selvig went pale.

"And this is Darcy Lewis." he said. Darcy stood up and went to Maria and Natasha.

"You haven't seen the video yet? It's gone viral."

"If we were to, we'd probably find it insulting to the good doctor." Natasha said. Darcy looked at Maria.

"Has anyone ever said you'd look better with your hair down?"

"What?"

"Ponytails rip out hair and make it stressed. Plus it's restricting. I like to let mine flow." she said, holding up the strand that sloped over her shoulders.

"Lady Darcy, please leave them be." Thor lightly scolded. Darcy gave Maria one last look over and winked at her before sitting back down. Maria looked at Natasha, who gave a shrug. Maria couldn't help but feel intrigued with this girl.

"So, SHIELD will assist the city of London with repairs, just so long as next time you encounter an alien trying to invade Earth, you steer to a more isolated area." Fury said.

"Aye. Thank you, Lord Fury. We must be going now."

"Yup. Back to good ol' London. Good ol' tea and crumpets land." Darcy said.

"Just one thing, we were wondering if Dr. Selvig could stay behind. We'd like him to take part in an experiment were conducting."

"Sure." the doctor said.

Thor and Darcy began to leave. Darcy looked again at Maria.

"See you later, ponytail." she said, and gave Maria a slap on the butt. Her eyes went wide and looked on as she followed the god out of the office and to the elevator.

"What do you think of that Darcy girl?" Natasha said. "A bit feisty, wouldn't you say?"

"I want her." Maria said. Natasha chuckled. "Want as in date?"

"Want as in own. Gotta go look her up." and Maria took off, undoing the ponytail she had her hair tied in. Natasha looked over to the elevator and saw Steve get off. A smile blossomed on her face. He looked over and smiled too.

* * *

><p>Maria spent an hour on a computer and gathered up a lot of info on Darcy. She found her Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, etc. She learned of her degree in physics from the University of Las Vegas. And also learned Darcy was currently working with Jane at a lab in London, a lab SHIELD was intending on visiting anyway to repossess some properties.<p>

Maria smirked to herself. She called Fury later and informed him she would make the visit to London. Once done, she printed up a false arrest warrant for Darcy, hacking she figured would do the trick, and went on her way.

* * *

><p>London<p>

Jane a foster sat alone in her lab, examining a bit of Dark Elf blood when she heard the door open. Turning, two agents of SHIELD entered, followed by Maria.

"Afternoon, Miss Foster."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. This lab has various objects and/or materials that it should not have possession of."

"Such as?"

"Wormhole opener, for starters. I have a list, my men here will do the confiscating."

"Please don't take any of the sand viles. They contain very-"

"We're just here for anything wormhole related."

Jane sighed a sigh of relief.

"Also, SHIELD is interested in acquiring the services of one Darcy Lewis."

Jane looked at her confused. "Darcy? Why?"

"We believe her assets would benefit the organization. If it's alright, please sign this waiver."

"I- I suppose." she said, signing. She handed it back to Maria.

"Thank you. Do you know where she is at?"

"Yeah, she's in the library. I could call-"

"No, that's fine. I'll go to her. Frampton, Wyatt, we're done here."

The men nodded and followed her out, each holding components of wormhole opener.

* * *

><p>"So that's pretty much why." Darcy said to Ian.<p>

"You kissed me because you thought the world was ending?"

"Pretty much. You'd do the same."

"Yeah. Yeah, I would."

Maria entered the library and spotted the brunette. She noticed Darcy was wearing a red beany hat, grey jacket, grey and blue scarf and a pair of glasses. _Fuck, she's cute _Maria thought to herself. She made her way over.

Darcy heard footsteps and smiled as Maria approached.

"If it isn't Agent Hill. Told you hair down looked better on you. You feel-"

"Darcy Lewis?" she asked, structuring herself to make herself more professional looking.

"That's my name."

"Ms. Lewis, I have a warrant here for your arrest."

"Wait, what?"

"Hacking is illegal, you know."

"Damn. Was hoping you wouldn't find out."

_She actually was hacking? Huh, lucky guess._

"So, am I going to jail, or-"

"Yup." Maria said, producing a pair of handcuffs. She took hold of Darcy's wrist and cuffed it.

"In a different scenario, this would be kinky, huh?" she joked as Maria pulled her arms behind her and cuffed her hands together.

"Anything on you that you shouldn't have?"

"Search me if you want."

Open invitation. She gave Darcy a quick pat down.

"Alright, let's go. We're bringing you back to the States."

* * *

><p>The ride to the jet was silent for the most part. Maria could see Darcy slightly squirm against the handcuffs. Her hands were pressed right against the seat, so it hurt probably a little.<p>

"So what exactly were you hacking into at SHIELD?" Maria asked.

"Info. You tend to take off with my friend sometimes. I want to make sure he's ok." Darcy replied, looking out the window. "I wasn't trying to steal mission info or anything."

"I see."

"How many years am I looking at?"

"Well, typically when someone hacks into our files, it's an automatic 5 years. But since you weren't acting in malice, we might let this slide."

The SUV arrived at the landing pad. Maria got out and walked over to Darcy's side. She unbuckled her and took her by the arm.

"Put the wormhole materials in the back. Make sure they are securely strapped in." she informed Frampton and Wyatt. They nodded as she led Darcy to the jet.

"Go up first." she told the intern, who ascended up the stairs.

"Can these come off now? They're kinda annoying." Darcy inquired about the handcuffs as Maria boarded. She led her to the back section and uncuffed one hand. She then cuffed it to the chair.

"Protocol. All detainees restrained at all times."

Darcy rolled her eyes. Maria took the seat opposite her and waited for takeoff. Frampton and Wyatt entered the cockpit and shut the door behind them, leaving the two women to talk in private.

"So what's the deal between you and the redhead? What's her name...Romanoff?"

"Natasha. She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend as in "hey girlfriend, wanna go to the mall?" or dating girlfriend?"

"Dating."

"How cute. Here's me thinking you might be available."

Maria quirked an eyebrow. "Why'd you wanna know?"

"I think you're hot."

Maria smiled. "Well, I met you only yesterday. And first impressions were that I wanted to jump your bones."

Darcy's eyes went wide. "You think about other women?"

"We're in an open relationship."

"Doesn't that makes things awkward?"

"No. We love each other enough to know we'd always go back to each other. But it's human nature to like other people. She has a crush on Captain Rogers."

"Captain America? So she's bisexual?"

"Very. I however prefer women."

"And I'm one of those you prefer."

"If you want to be."

"Well, gotta admit, the whole you arresting me is kinda a buzzkill-"

"You actually aren't under arrest. It was a ruse."

"Ruse for what?"

"To get you. See, I went to your employer, Dr. Foster. Said SHIELD wanted to hire you. So she signed you over to us. Over to me."

"So...you own me?"

"Very much so."

"Don't know why...I like the idea of that."

"So I wanted you to know right now, you must be a good girl. Or else."

"Maybe I'd like to see the or else."

Maria got up and drew the drapes to their section. She sat down next to Darcy and pressed her lips to hers.

* * *

><p>"Rough mission, but at least it was a local one." Steve said as he held the door open for Natasha to enter the diner.<p>

"Yup. In and out. No travel. No jet lag. Always a plus." she said, entering.

They found a booth and looked over the menu.

"This place makes a good cheeseburger." Steve suggested.

"Tempting. The day's special sounds good too."

A waitress arrived to take their order. "Hiya, Steve, having your usual?"

"Sounds good, Ruth. Cheeseburger, fries and a vanilla shake."

Ruth scribbled the order down. "And how about your lady friend?"

"I think I'll have the same." Natasha replied. Ruth nodded and took their menus. Natasha waited until she was out of earshot to talk again.

"What about her? She's cute."

"Ruth? She's engaged. She actually invited me to her wedding."

"Oh well."

"Tell me something. Why do you ant to set me up so badly?

_Because you deserve someone who'll make you happy_. "Because. You've been single for over 70 years. It's time to try out some possible mates."

"Ruth's a nice girl, but she's not my type."

"What's your type then, so I'll know next time."

"Strong spirited, witty, smart, strong. Guess you could say someone like you."

Natasha looked at him, a solemn look on her face. Ruth returned with their orders and she allowed herself to pretend he didn't say that. She couldn't be his type. There was no way. The topic was changed as they dug into their food.


End file.
